Harry potter and the fairy princess
by Kataradragon
Summary: What if there was a person with power that nobody thought exist? What would happend if that person was the last fairy? and the fairy princess? Midnight have live for 10,000 years and is the last fairy. For many years she have been a myth for the wizard world and the only person who know that she really exists is Dumbledore. The last thing in her mind was to be a teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction story**

* * *

What if there was a person with power that nobody thought existed? What would happened if that person was the last fairy? And the fairy princess?

*Drip drop, drip, drop. *

I looked up at the sky while listening to the water drops hit the stones. The sky was gray like it was sad about something, and cry out all its tears. I stared at my hands and wonder if I should help the sky to get in a better mood, so the cloud could go back to its snow white color. I thought for a few minutes, maybe more and decided that I let the sky cry out its sorrow today. The ground needs the sky's tears today to not die from all the heat. I shook my head and walk deeper into the forest to think of something else. But for me to think of something was the hardest. Every day was the same. Walk, look, listen, nothing, walk, look, listen and nothing. Sometimes I played with the other creature in the forest, and sometimes talk to the creature underwater. I have lost many close friend of mine, but for having lived for 10 000 years and still look like a 20 year old girl I should have expected that. Live forever wasn't so fun all the time.

I stop walking when I realize that I was at the waterfall, not far away from the unicorns ground.

I laugh a little and rubbed my face. " I really need to do something new soon, before I make a road there I walk," I said to myself.

" Like what?," said a voice close to me.

I smiled and turn around to see Dumbledore. I was a little surprise when I saw him. Last time he was here, he was 35 years old and now he was an old man with white gray beard and glasses.

He smiled at me and looked around. " I guess you have been a little bored with this forest. Or am I wrong, dear Midnight?."

I jump up on a rock and looked at him. " Yes, a little." He was still smiling and stared at the water.

" You didn't come here to visit, what are you hiding under your hat this time?."

He laughs and caresses his beard. " You see right through me again Midnight the fairy princess."

My smile die and I looked down. " I'm not proud of it." I jump down from the rock and looked down at the water. I looked at my reflection. Midnight blue hair that goes down to my hips, purple eyes, white skin and that surprise me even after 10 000 years is my birthmark on my arms. With black glowing butterflies that goes from my hand up to my shoulder.

" I never said you have to, Midnight. " Said Dumbledore and sat down beside me.

I looked up at him. " Ok, tell me what you want."

He smiled and saw he won my interest. " I need a new teacher."

I looked at him with boring eyes. "For what?."

" Teacher for defense of dark arts," he said and stared at me.

I stared back at him without saying anything for a very long time, and smiles a little.

" So you want me to be the teacher, why?."

Dumbledore sighed. " I know it's much to ask from you, but Mr Potter is not safe."

I thought for a second. " You mean Tom is back?."

He nods. " But now he goes by the name Voldemort. "

"Hmmm…" I stood up and looked at him. " The name doesn't matter to me, but what's the difference now?."

Dumbledore took my hand. "It's much darker time now. I feel that our power is not enough to stop him."

Is it that bad?.

The new teacher

Harry potter pov.

" Ron, stop eating like a pig," said Hermonie while reading her book.

Ron looked at her with his mouth full with candy

"Ihhcahhnce.."

"What?."

He swallows and took a deep breath. " I can't help that I'm hungry."

"Well, you could have waited till we come to Hogwarts. " She put down her book and stared at him.

"She is right, Ron. If you eat too much now, you maybe will not eat when we come to Hogwarts." He looked at me with hard eyes and looked like a little kid.

"But... Oh ok." He stopped eating and tried to not touch the other candy. " I heard we have a new teacher in defense of dark arts." Hermonie took up another book.

" Do we know who that is?, " I couldn't help to ask.

" That's the problem, " said Ron and stared at all the books Hermonie had with her. " Nobody knows who it is, only that is a women."

" I think she is a monster," said Hermonie and shut the book with a bang.

Ron and I stared at her with big eyes. We don't know who it is and she says that our new teacher is a monster.

" Take it is easy now, Hermonie. I think you have read too much." said Ron and took the book from her.

" No, I just go after the book."

I shook my head. " You don't know who it is or how she look. How can you tell?."

She stared at me with angry eyes. " I have always right, so don't question me."

" Like the time when you said Snape was the teacher who was going to steal the stone at the first year?." Hermonie froze when Ron said that.

"Or the second year when you said that Lockhard knows what he's doing?."

She opens her mouth and closes it, and open it again.

" Ron is right Hermonie. When it comes to teacher you don't have right all the time. And without seeing the new teacher, you can't say she is a monster." She looks down without saying anything more.

We just sat there without saying anything for a very long time. But I couldn't stop wondering why Hermonie thinks the new teacher is a monster.

When we were almost at Hogwarts, I couldn't hold back. " Why do you think the new teacher is a monster?."

Hermonie face was red like tomato. " I….I...I...I don't know."

She didn't say anything more and I didn't ask again.

Midnight pov

"I really begin to wonder why I said yes to this. " Dumbledore stared at me for the third time for the past 5 minutes.

"Midnight, you only need a wand." He said and begin to write again.

" But why?. I have never used a wand and my magic is stronger than anything than an old stick."

"Because nobody should know that you are not a witch. If anybody know that you are the princess from the myth…"

"It will be very bad, I know." I said like a five year old. I really hate wands, they don't help and they don't do anything good.

"Midnight, please just do it. I know you fairy don't like wands, but please just try."

I sighed and sat down. " Ok, I give up."

Dumbledore shook his head and laughs. " Can't believe that you are like a kid sometime even if you are over 10 000 years old."

I stared at him with hard eyes. " We fairies have a reason."

"Yeah, yeah come now. I have a wand that i think will work for you." He said and open a box.

" How do you know that?."

He smiled at me and hold a pure white wand with a purple butterfly mark on the side.

I stared at the wand and at my birthmark.

"What...how?."

Dumbledore smiled and gave me the wand. " When the school was built, your mother left this wand for you. It's a wand that's is a little easier for you."

I looked at the wand and smiled when I thought of my mother.

" Mother always knows best."

Gently I caress the wand, I still didn't want a wand. But my mother left this, so it must be something good about it.

Dumbledore put on his hat and walk to the door. "Time to go, the students is soon here."

I look down at myself. I was in a white dress with a white robe with a hood over my head.

" I don't think I would fit in." I said nervously.

Dumbledore giggle. " I think the students will love you." And he walks away.

I thought for a second and walk after him. I hope I fit in.

 ****

 **The great hall  
**

When we come to the great hall, I sat down between a short man with white beard with green clothes and another man with black hair and black clothes. The short man looked at me and smiled.

" Hello, I'm professor Flitwick. Charm teacher and head of Rawenclaw."

I smiled too. " Nice to meet you professor Flitwick. I'm the new teacher in for defense of dark art…"

" Hope you are not like the others who failed." Said a voice on the other side of me.

I turned around and looked at the man with black clothes.

" Didn't the others do a good job, professor?."

He looked at me with big eyes, like I was the only person on earth that called him professor.

"Professor Snape, Potions teacher and head of Slytherin. The other teacher for defense of dark art, didn't do anything good. The students are really behind."

"Oh, ok." Flitwick knocks gently on my arm and whisper. " Snape had always wanted to be a teacher in defense of dark art. Just so you know he may be not be friendly as you."

Just when I was going to say something back, Dumbledore begins to talk so everyone in the great hall could hear him.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. I want to welcome our new teacher in defense of dark art, professor Midnight Whitebird." He turned to look at me while clap his hand. All the teacher and students did the same. I stood up and did a little bow. All the students stared at me with big eyes like they didn't believe what they saw.

' I guess they never have seen a person with blue hair and purple eyes before'.

"And also Madam Dolores Umbridge is going to be here to….

A little woman who looked more like a frog in pink clothes, stood up and bow.

I stared at her with big eyes. I have seen so many things in my life, but her clothes were worse than anything I have ever seen, and I don't think any kid would like to have her clothes. Before I know it, Umbridge walks in front of the teacher table and looked at all the students

"Thank you, Headmaster," Madam Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment, then he sat down slowly and looked like he didn't want to hear her talk. And the other teacher looked like they wanted to be somewhere else than hear her too. I look down at Professor Flitwick and whisper.

"Who is that?," I ask while watching Umbridge.

Flitwick took a deep breath and looked at Umbridge with angry eyes. " She is from the ministry to keep an eye on Hogwarts. But she is only trouble, like now, she interrupted Dumbledore." He took a deep breath.

" She really don't know how things are done here at Hogwarts."

I looked at him and back at Umbridge.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled at everybody.

I rubbed my forehead, her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and because I hear more than humans do, her voice becomes louder in my head.

"And look at the happy faces," she said like she was talking to five year old kids. I look around. None of the faces I could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were younger than they are.

" Am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!".

' I don't think anybody wants to be your friend,' I thought to myself

Students exchanged looks at this, some of them were barely concealed grins. I saw few girls whispering to their friends and giggles.

Umbridge cleared her throat again ('hem, hem'), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

' I really don't like this woman'.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none bowed back to her.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts have brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stag-nation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effective-ness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be pre-served, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She bow and walk back to her chair with a big smile. Everybody was quiet after Umbrigde was done with her speech, even the ghosts were staring from the ceiling with a mix of surprise and anger.

"Well… Thank you Umbrigde for that ' special' speech," Dumbeldore gave her a glare and look back at the students. " Now let the feast begin before." and with a clap the food magically appeared on the tables.

It didn't take 2 second before every student almost jump over the food and tried to take everything they could see. The teacher was not crazy about the food, they just took a little bit of everything and didn't act like they were in a hurry.

" Aren't you going to eat anything professor or don't you eat at all?," ask Snape and stared at me with hard eyes.

I stared back at him and gave him a smile. " Everybody must eat to survive, I just wait a little. " I turned my eyes back to the students. The truth was I didn't need to eat every day, just one or two times every four weeks. And change that habit to eat three or four times in one day is going to be really hard for me to change when I have done the same thing for 10,000 years. And I don't know anything of this dessert, the only thing I have taste was chocolate. But now they have so many others and in my eyes it looks a little weird. Like the bread that has a hole in the middle with melted white and brown chocolate on it. And 'jelly' I think they call, but it looks more like a frozen liquid, but it's soft and not hard.

'Why did I say yes to this?.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight pov**

After the feast I walk to my room and tried to find a good book about wands and how to do magic. Its sound really silly that me who are the teacher for defense of dark arts can't even use a wand.

" Ok, let's try this." I look at the mirror and point my wand at it.

"Accio," the mirror begins to move a little and slowly flying to me.

" This feel so wrong to do this with a wand and have to say the words." I said to myself and took another book.

" Flippendo", I said slowly and the mirror begins to fly into the wall and broke into million pieces.

I stare at the mirror and the wand. " I hate you."

So I tried all night to learn some spell and control it with the wand. But the only thing that happened was things blow up, fire was on the table, the paintings were flying all over the place and I don't think the portraits was happy with me.

" What in the world are you doing?. Put me down!," scream one portrait with an old man who tried to catch his hat while he was flying around in the painting.

" Sorry sir, " I said and used my own magic to put his painting down.

The old man in the painting stared at me with angry eyes and walk over to the other portraits.

' This is terrible, how can I teach when I do not even know can use magic from a magic wand?.' I thought to myself while looking at my classroom that I just destroyed and my wand.

" You are supposed to be easy to use for me, but why are you going the other way?." It may be sound weird that I talk to a wand, but a few people can hear wands talk like real people. One person that could do that was an old friend to me, who died many years ago. He had boxes full with wands that wizards and witches tried to get rid off, but he took them and talk to them all day like they were old friends to him.

I smiled when I thought of him. " Wish you were still alive Jack, I need your gift more than ever".

" Why don't you bring him back to life?."

I jump up and turn around to see Dumbeldore at the door looking at me.

" You know why."

He smiled and look around in the classroom.

" People with that power wouldn't hide it, they would use it to get what they want."

I shake my head and stared at him with sad eyes. " I did that when I was only 5, but when I was 7,000 years old I lost everything around me. My family, friends and my people. " I looked down at my hands. " A person who can bring, talk and feel the dead. Has a magic more powerful than than the strongest wand in the world in her hands…."

Dumbeldore stood in front of me.

" But the myth doesn't tell everything about your power, only a little." He took my wand and looked at me.

" Think how you use your own magic, but using the wand. " He said and throw the wand to me and walk out.

After he closes the door after him, i looked down at my wand and thought how stupid of him to say that. I use my magic by my imagination and thoughts. For him and all the other wizard and witches need words, memory and other things to do their spell, it's not the same at all in my world.

" Ok, let's try again and this time I will get it right, even if it takes all night."

 **Harry Potter pov**

" I wonder what we will do in DADA with our new teacher," said Ron on our way down to the great hall.

" Maybe she is going to give us homework every time because we are so behind."

I thought to myself and said. " I don't know, she looks like a kind person. Maybe she is going easy on us at the beginning."

Ron stops at the end of the stairs. " Yeah, that would be better than Snape," and begin to walk again into the great hall.

Almost everybody in Hogwarts was awake and ate their breakfast even the teachers.

"Harry, look at Hermonie." Said Ron and pointed at her staring at the teachers table.

I sighed and walked towards her and sat down in front of her. " Still about the new teacher?."

She looked at me with angry eyes and look back at the teacher table. " She is not normal, don't you think it's weird that she has blue hair?."

Ron shook his head no. " When I was little my dad had a friend who had green hair, because of a poison going wrong. And a few years later he got a son who was born with the same green hair."

I pointed at Ron while looking at Hermonie. " See, he don't think it's weird."

" But wait," she stared at Ron. " How can his son get green hair?."

" Maybe because the poison was so strong that it turn his natural hair color to green, I don't know. You are the one who knows everything, haven't you read what happens if a poison goes wrong?."

Hermonie thought for a moment and shook her head. " No, because I thought I would never do a poison wrong."

Ron looked at her with boring eyes. " Yes, you are Miss Perfect."

" Ron, you know that you and I are Prefect this year right?."

Ron nods and begin to eat his breakfast. " You told me yesterday, yesterday night before we did go to sleep and this morning when you tried to wake me up. I don't forget something like that

Before Hermonie could say anything back, Professor Mcgonagall walk to us with our schedule for this year and said something Ron and Hermonie had to do later today because they are the new Prefects. After that we had to run back to our rooms to get our things and run all the way to the DADA lesson. I wonder how the new teacher will be. Will she be like Lockhart, who only think about himself or like Lupin, who was good at teaching?.

While I thought about how the new teacher would be I ran into somebody's back and made that person droop his book.

" Oh, sorry…... Neville."

Neville took up his book. " It's ok Harry."

" Why aren't you in class, you always on time." I looked behind him and saw all the other classmate outside the DADA classroom. Malfoy was in front of everybody and said something about his father know the teacher.

" The door is not opened, nobody can get in."

 **Midnight pov**

" Ok, one more time. " I lift up my wand and try the spells again, but instead of things flying to me they fly right to the window and smash it.

'This is worse than the first time.' I thought to myself and tried to ignore the fire on the dragon skeleton on the roof, and the jumping books that jump all over the place. Still don't know how I got books to jump instead of pushing them away with my wand. Dumbeldore advice so far is not going so well and I don't have so much time till my first lesson begin.

I took a deep breath and tried again, but just that moment I heard a knock at the door. I turn to the door and wonder who it could be.

One more knock. " Professor, are you there?."

'Wait, is it now my lesson begin?.' I looked at the clock and saw it was eight in the morning and my classroom was a mess, a big mess.

" Oh no," I looked around and looked at the wand. "I have to use my own magic to fix this."

With a deep breath I thought how the room looked before this mess came up, and in three seconds. The fire was gone, the books were on the tables and the things that was destroyed put together and almost look like new. I looked around and smiles a little and ran to the door.

" So sorry for it took so long time, something did happened." The students walk in and tried to find a seat.

While they walk in I heard a few said. " Why does it smell like smoke in here?."

'Gulp'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight pov**

Luckily the smoke smell was gone after I open all the windows while holding a book.

" I have heard that you are really behind, so begin with page 345 and read to 38…..". Just when I was going to say the page, Umbridge walk in without knocking and smiles at me like she did know something that I didn't.

" Umbridge, what are you doing here?." I tried to sound friendly, but Lord of Merlin her clothes make me sick. And from the looks of the students I don't think being alone about that.

" Well… Professor Whitehigs…"

" Its Whitebird."

She giggles. " Well, I come here to give you the right books for the students."

" What do you mean?. This student had this book since they begin here, and they will have them till they go out. I haven't heard that they will get new books."

She only looked at me while she took out her wand and made all the books fly to her.

" Maybe so, but in this class this book will not be allowed anymore. They are too dangerous, and they shouldn't use any magic."

" What!?." All the students stared at her, even Slytherin was shocked over what she said.

I took a deep breath. " Wait a little here…"

But she has just sent the new books to everyone and one to me. I looked inside the book and inside the book was big words like it was for a 4 year old and colorful drawing with a little wizard and a bunny. On the next pages was a drawing of her, but like a tall lady who talked to the students and the students was singing a song for her. Like they loved her as a mother.

' Is she out of her mind?. Not even my mother or Salazar Slytherin would have looked in this book.'

" Now have a good…."

" But wait, this say nothing about defending ourself," said a girl from Gryffindor beside Harry Potter.

Umbridge laughs loudly and made me hold my ear, fairy-hearing again.

" Why would you need to learn that?."

" Oh… I don't know, maybe to protect me from Voldemort," Harry stand up and stood in front of me.

Everybody was staring at him, few with fear and hate. Maybe the fear was for he said 'his name'. But I must say that name is very creative, but not scary for me. And I think after hearing the ' you-know-who' and Voldemort, I will get tired of hearing that after a while.

" Mr Potter, your imagination of the dark lord is just your not true and after the young boys death…."

" Voldemort is not an imagination, I fight against him…."

Her face was red and looked like she had a hard time to smile at him. " That's enough, Mr Potter detention in my….."

" Umbridge, you stop right now. " I pulled Harry behind me and stared at her. " If you have forgotten, am the teacher in this class not you. And you have no rights to give him detention, you don't even have any lesson for the kids."

She gave me a hard look. " So you believe him?."

I smiled. " Maybe I do maybe I don't, he and his friend have a point. They need to learn how to defend themselves, Voldemort or not. There are other people that they need to defend themselves at."

I took out my wand and prayed in my mind that my wand will listen this time, and made the books she took come back to me. ' Good, nothing did go wrong'.

Umbridge walks up to me and from the looks of her, she was not mad she was furious.

" Wait till the minister hear this."

" Sure, tell him. Tell him to come here so I can talk to him face to face. Oh, one more thing." Before she knows it, I took her wand and put it in a box.

" If you said they don't need magic, then you don't need magic either." She ran to the box and tried to open it while all the students smiled and giggle at her.

 **Hermonie pov**

I could help to smile at the new teacher when she took that Umbridge wand and put it in a box. I don't know what magic she had on the box, but it was really funny to see that Umbridge couldn't open it how much she tried.

Harry looked at me. " Still think she is a monster?."

I shook my head no. " But I still don't think she is a wizard. But I like she was on our side, those books was just bullshit."

" You said it," said Ron behind us and watched Umbridge go out from the room with the box that was still locked.

The teacher looked more relaxed when Umbridge walks out and told us what chapter we was going to read, and took the stupid books that Umbridge had for us and threw them in the fire.

" Did she read my mind or something?," I looked at Ron.

"Did you just thought that those stupid books would be better as firewoods?."

He nods. " Yes, I did."

" Of course you did wesly, you don't have money for woods so you use what you have in the house."

Draco stood in front of us and hold the stupid book.

Before we could say anything Profesor Whitebird was behind him and took the book from him. " Malfoy, I said read pages 345 to 389. Not be mean to others who try to read."

Draco tried to say something, but he just stared at her like he never have seen her before and his face was red. The professor was a little taller than him, but she looked like she is in our ages, but she couldn't be.

" Malfoy?," Professor wave her hand in front of his face, but he didn't blink or move his eyes. " Malfoy?."

" Oh…... Am….. I go back…. And read…. Professor." He walks back to his place, but didn't read at all.

 **Midnight pov**

I watched all the students while they were reading, a few from Gyffindor was only looking down but didn't read at all. The other took notes of the most important thing in the pages, which would be good for them. In a few days I would take one person at the time instead of a writing test, to see if they have read anything.

" Ok, everybody, this is all for today. I want to you to read this pages till next time."

Everybody walks out except for Malfoy, he just stood in the middle of the classroom and stared at me.

' Is that boy, ok?', I stared back at him and waited for him to do something.

" Can I help you Malfoy?."

For a few minutes he didn't do anything, but then he walks up to me and hold my hand.

" Professor, have we met before?."

"Huh?," I didn't see that coming. " I don't think so, it's the first time."

He took out something in his bag and put it on my desk, and ran out.

" What in Lord of Merlin?." I looked down at my desk and saw a letter that I know too well.

The letter was in sliver color with a green rose on the side, and on the letter was something writing on it.

 _My beautiful blue butterfly, soon we will meet again._

 _Even if it has been so many years I still can't forget you_

 _S.D.S_

' Oh no no no no no.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight pov**

"Dumbeldore, I think we have a bigger problem than Voldemort." I took out the letter and put it on his desk.

Dumbeldore just stared at it and at me with a confused face. " And what is the problem?."

At just at that moment I felt like a big stone fall right on me with a big bang. How can he not know who S.D.S is?. Hadn't he read history or the worst wizards of all times?.

" Are you serious?." He nodded and looked up at the portraits of the headmasters before him.

Everybody in the portraits looked at the letter and shook their heads, even the first headmaster. I sighed and took the letter.

" I can't believe this."

"But tell us who is this person?." Said one portrait of a man who looked like he was in his 40.

I stared at him for a few minutes. ' Black hair, professor clothes from the 1930 and a sort of a shield brooch on the side of his cloak.'

" Professor Walter Aragon?." He nodded and sat down in his chair in the portrait. " I thought you were older when you die."

" Yeah, let's not talk about that. But who is S.D.S?."

I looked down at my hands. "Someone who really dangerous, that I have known 3000 years ago."

 **Hall**

' Why did I see him as a smart wizard?.'

After talking to Dumbeldore I walk down to the third floor after Dumbeldore and the other headmasters didn't seem to believe that this person was a danger to Hogwarts, if he was alive 3000 years ago. A few of the old headmasters was laughing at me for being scared of nothing. I shook my head while walking faster in the dark corridor to the stairs to get to my classroom before the second class for today came.

 **Draco pov**

"Oh, Draco, why did you leave that letter to that weird teacher?." Pansy was on my back and didn't care if I almost had my face on the floor, when I tried to walk.

" What letter?". I didn't have any memory what happened after the lesson, or when I left. It was black in my head.

The only think I remember was I stared at professor Whitebird and thought how pretty she was. And how she could be a teacher, not that I complain, but she looks like she is in my ages or 3 years older.

" The silver letter with a green rose on," said Pansy.

'What?,' I stop walking and throw her off my back.

" Oh, Draco, what was that for?." She stood up and hug my arm really tight.

" For Merlins sake, let go Pansy. " I pulled my arm free and walk away from her, I could hear her walking behind me.

The whole way to the poison I ignored her and tried to remember what letter I gave professor Whitebird. But how much I tried I couldn't. No memory of any letter, especially a silver letter.

' How did I even get that sort of letter?.'

 **Midnight pov**

Now I have been teaching for 3 months now and the students are not so far behind anymore. First many of the students thought I was too hard on them, but they did their work. The annoying part being at Hogwarts was Umbridge. All the times she comes to me and talk about the minister is going to come to Hogwarts and I will be in big trouble, and that she wanted her wand back. The truth was I didn't see which box I put her wand in , but lucky me, I put it in the box that only can be open if that person is nice. And as Umbridge is now, I don't think she can ever open that box. But even without the wand she still goes around and try to make up rules that don't make sense, at all.

Today was no different. Before I could go out of my classroom, Umbridge was there. Just my luck.

" Professor Whilly…."

" Its Whitebird, Umbridge. I have already told you 254 times."

She gave me irritating glance, but still smiling at me.

" I see you didn't follow the new rule…"

" If it is about the rules." I showed with my fingers.

One finger "No magic."

Second finger " The students should not sit beside each other."

And I showed till I come to my ninth finger. " And my answer will be the same, I will not follow those rules. Beside you are not the headmaster."

She laughs. " Just wait, the minister will move Dumbeldore."

" Yeah, right," I walk away and tried to ignore her. Which wasn't easy, she walks after me like a freaking dog. A few times I wanted to use some of my power. Like go into her mind so she forget about me or something like that. But I did promise my mom before she die that I won't use some of my power, and I have to keep my promise.

 **Flashback**

 **The year 1701**

 **My mom was sitting in a chair and looked at the stars. I watched her while listening to the sound from the houses beside the kingdom. The fairies were dancing and had the time of their life, but they had no idea that the queen, my mother was ill. A few years ago, my father died in a war, and it broke my mother's heart when she heard the news. After that she didn't show her face outside the kingdom.**

 **Many were worried about her, even me. Everybody loved her, she was like a second mother to her people. But after 3 years the people decided to leave my mother alone and live their life. Even if I was her daughter I wasn't loved. I look like her, but so much different. My mother had snow white hair that almost came down to the floor and blue eyes. I had waist long night blue hair and purple eyes. Her wings were like a white angel see through wings, and her body was glowing with light and love.**

 **I didn't glow at all, and my wings were like hers, but in dark silver color. I was like a night version of her, and I guess everybody saw me as an outsider because of that.**

 **" Mom, what are you thinking about?." I walk to her chair and looked up at the stars.**

 **She looked at me with tired eyes and took my hand in hers. " Just how it would be to be with your father again." Tears come from her eyes.**

 **I stared at her with sad eyes. " So you just want to die?. Your people will blame me for that."**

 **" They will be your people, dear."**

 **I shook my head and took a few steps from her. " Mom, you are the fairy who has the power to make people see the light in them. They only see me as nothing."**

 **"Midnight, listen to me." She took a deep breath and tried to walk slowly. " You my dear is a magical fairy, you have all the power anybody would dream about. And that would make you a wonderful queen, it would keep our people safe."**

 **I shook my head no. She sighed.**

 **" Promise me something." She waited till** i **looked at her. " Don't use the power to see the future, don't play with somebody's mind, don't read minds or take somebody who die back to the living."**

 **I didn't answer for a very long time, but after thinking. " Ok mom, I promise."**

 **Present**

Some how I lost Umbridge on the second floor and I was really happy. She was a real pain, I really don't understand how the minister could stand her. He maybe send her here so he could stop seeing the pink clothes or her talking.

When I was on my way back to the stairs, I heard somebody talk around the corner.

" We must do something." Said a girl's voice.

" Yeah, we do, Umbridge is taking over the school with her rules." Said another person. " Harry, we must learn how to defend ourself."

' This is Harry and his friends. But what are they talking about?.'

" Why are you saying that to me?. Beside professor Whitebird is teaching us many things." I couldn't help to smile. Even if am still new about the wand, I was glad that somebody like my teaching.

" Yeah, but how long can she stand against Umbridge?. She can't go on like that forever, even if I like when she kick Umbridge out from the classroom." I look around the corner and saw Ron showing how I kick out Umbridge.

Hermione and Harry tried to not laugh at Ron, but after he did his version of me, they couldn't hold back and laugh loudly. Even i must say it was funny, but the truth was that time I kick her out was because she said my fake name as a name that you say when you offend a fairy. So when she said that offend name I couldn't hold it back and I kick her out before she had time to say anything more.

Harry took a few deep breath and almost stop laughing. " But Umbridge hasn't opened the box yet, don't know what magic it is but it really works to keep Umbridge away from using magic."

Hermione nodded and write down something in her book. " But still we need a place to practice more magic, you should teach us Harry."

Harry stared at her and shook his head. "No, i know as much as you do. If we need a teacher, we should ask professors Whitebird."

"But…"

Ron stopped her. " Harry is right, she hates Umbridge as much as we do."

"But…."

"But what?. I thought you were over about the idea that professors Whitebird is not a human." Ron stared at Hermione with hard eyes.

'Huh?.'

Hermione shrugged. " It's just something about her…. That doesn't feel normal."

'Oh god.'

" Even if she is not normal, she still hate that frog. And she made me learn something," said Ron.

They stared at him. " And you don't learn anything on the other lesson?."

"Yeah, but those are not that interesting."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Other point of view pov**

 **Gryffindore common room**

Harry and his friends sat on the couch beside the fireplace, talking about the secret training. Harry and Ron agree that professor Whitebird would be a great person to teach them, but Hermione was still against it.

" What do you have against professor Whitebird, Hermione?. Her lesson is better than Lockhart, and we need somebody who can teach us." Ask Ron and waited for Hermione answer.

Hermione was trying to hide her face behind a book and hoped that she wouldn't have to answer.

" Hermione, answer now."

Slowly she drops the book and looked at her friends. " I just think it's something weird about her, even if I like her lesson. Do we really need her in our secret training?."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and nods. " Yes, even if we have only read about the spells in her lesson, she still need to show us how. It's sad that Umbridge stop her everytime in her lesson, when she try to show us."

Hermione was going to say something when the portrait in the common room opened and Rons twin brothers walk in.

" We heard a rumor about the secret training of Dumbeldors army." Said one of them.

" Is it true that you are going to ask professor Whitebird to teach us?."

Right then Hermione stood up and walk away. " I give up, ask her, but am not helping you." She said while going out of the common room and out to the stairs.

The twins watched her with confusion faces and back to Harry and Ron.

Ron shook his head " She still thinks that professor Whitebird is 'something' else."

" Oh," said the twins at the same time and laughs. " Hermione likes to know everything." They sat down beside Harry. " We help you ask professor Whitebird, but you have to do something for us."

 **Midnight pov**

The clock was showing it was 20 minutes left of the lesson. Right now I have the third year students in my classroom, reading about unicorns.

" Ok, why can't you kill a unicorn?." Few students from Ravenclaw and Slytherin raised their hands, while the other waited for somebody to answer.

I looked around and stop at a Ravenclaw boy." Ok, Mr Rogers."

He nodded. " The unicorn is the purest creature there is and if somebody kills it, he or she made a big crime."

" Correct, 5 points to Ravenclaw. Mr Rogers, why would anybody kill a unicorn?."

"Because its blood makes it stronger, even how weak or near death you are. Its hair its also used in poison and wand making." He looked at me.

"Correct again, 20 points to Ravenclaw." The students from Slytherin was staring at Rogers with hate. " I can only give points for good work, not staring down at the person who can the answer." The Slytherin stop staring, but still look mad that Rogers got points for the answers.

" Ok, now read pages 156 to.."

" Professor Witty."

' Why is she always coming when i try to say the pages?.'

Beside the door was Umbridge with another shocking pink dress and a little rose hat which made her look more hideous.

" It's Whitebird, Umbridge. And don't you see i have a lesson right now?."

She looked at the students and snorted. "Brats." Everybody stared at her while she took a book from a students and looked at the pages.

" I don't remember students need to know anything about ' filthy' creature in this class?." She looked up at me and gave me that looks she give everytime when she want an answer. It's almost like we have a competition about what is good and what is not. So far I have given the answer she couldn't say anything against.

" Because in DAD class you have to know a little about the creature there is and how you could can defend yourself against them. And Rubeus Hagrid is still not back so Dumbeldore asked me to take over till Hagrid is back." I smiled. " Even you have not the right to kill a unicorn either."

I think I hit a big spot when I said that.

 **Harry pov**

Fred and George were laughing when they saw Umbridge face from the door till professor Whitebird's classroom. We heard everything when Umbridge come in and tried to destroy the lesson, but as always Whitebird says something good.

Ron poked me on the shoulder. " Did you put the box in the classroom?."

I nodded and pointed at the orange box that was on the table beside the window. I was lucky that Whitebird didn't see me when I put it there. Fred and George watched the scene in the classroom and waited for the right moment to start the boxes. For some reason professor Whitebird looked at the door a few times like she could feel we was there, while Umbridge was talking and walking around the classroom.

" We are soon ready," said Ron and exactly at the same time professor Whitebird looked at the door with a confused look. 'Did she hear us?.' Nobody else in the classroom was showing that they heard us, not even the students beside the door. ' No, she can't hear us from the other side of the classroom right?.'

" Start now Fred," said Ron and the whole circus begin.

 **Midnight pov**

I couldn't help hearing Harry, Ron and the twins at the door, and wonder what they were up to. I knew that the twins were famous for their pranks, but they have never prank anything at me. I looked at the door a few times while Umbridge was walking around the classroom with an angry face. The students didn't say anything, they only looked at the clock and wanted to be so far away from this woman as far as possible.

"Start now Fred?," whisper on of the boys at the door and before I even realized what happened, the whole room was like a war. Fireworks was flying everywhere, on the walls, windows, the dragon skeleton on the ceiling and even from the door. The students and Umbridge were running around screaming like crazy chicken. I looked up at the skeleton and saw the fireworks was near to hit it so many times.

I scream."Everybody get out now!." First nobody seemed to hear me. " Get out now!."

Thank God they heard me the second time and it only took a few seconds for everybody to run out. Even Umbridge ran out with her short legs.

 **Hermione pov**

'I could I leave them alone, and with the twins. They are just going to make trouble, big trouble. They are going to lose so many points, and do they even care that i almost make all the point for Gryffindor?. No, they don't.' I was on the stairs on my way to then third floor, so I could stop Harry and the others. Not because they are going to ask professor Whitebird if she can be our teacher, but for stopping them for doing any pranks or worse. But when I almost was on the third floor, somebody screams like somebody was killing somebody. I ran the last step and saw the younger students and Umbridge running with fireworks after them. Even if I shouldn't think it's funny, I couldn't help to laugh when i saw the expression on Umbridge face. That was priceless.

" I maybe should hurry to the boys now," I said to myself and ran to the classroom.

The others were still outside and waited till the fireworks was gone.

" Couldn't you have come up with a better idea than scaring people?." They looked at me and shook their head.

" It was worth it, that frogs face was priceless." Said the twins and did a high five.

I shook my head and saw Harry and Ron walking in the classroom. I follow them and saw the big mess they made. There were black marks after the fireworks all over the classroom. The floor, table, walls, the ceiling, the dragon skeleton and on professor Whitebird. Her light blue clothes were covered with black marks and even holes.

She stared at all of us, and she didn't look so happy. " Explain, why did you five put fireworks in my classroom?."

Directly I said. "Wait, wait, I wasn't in this." I looked at her with big eyes and hoped that she believed me.

She shook her head and had a tired expression while looking around the classroom and her clothes. For a few minutes nobody did say something, till Harry walk up to her. " We have something to ask you professor, and we couldn't do that when Umbridge was here."

For a few minutes she didn't look at him, but then she laughs. " Well, even if you damage my classroom, it was funny to see her running like a chicken." She gave a thumbs up to the twins. " Good work you two. But even if I love your pranks, don't do it in my classroom, ok?." The twins looked at her with shock and nodded.

She smiled and begin to walk up the stairs to her office. "Lets talk in my room, in case someone is coming back."

We all looked at each other and follow her. I was last, I still didn't trust her fully, but I must say she is very kind. When I walk into her room, I was a little shocked. I thought she was a person who had product to keep her beauty, but she had nothing of that. The whole room was filled with shelves of books, from top to bottom. But one shelf was not filled with books, instead it was filled with small glass bottles. I walk up to the shelf with the glass bottles and looked closely, at them was like a white mist showing things, but I couldn't see what it was.

" Granger, don't touch that shelf."

"AHHH," my hand was burning when I touched the shelf and it was like the burning kept going up my arms.

Professor Whitebird runs up to me and put some blue liquid on my hand.

" This will make the burning go down." She was right the burning feeling was slowly fading away from my hand.

The twins walk up the shelf. " What sort of magic is on the shelf?."

" It's only the magic of the blood." She walks up to the shelf and put her hands on it, but nothing happened to her. " This was built for my family long time ago, and when it was build they put a little blood in there so only the person from the family can touch it."

"I never heard of that, when was this build?," asked Ron.

" 4000 years ago," said professor and hit her head like she just remember what she did wrong.

Ron looked at the shelf with big eyes. " Wow, your ancestors were really smart to come up with this idea."

" Well…." Whitebird was in deep thought. " Yeah ancestors, just don't touch it, I keep my memory there for safe keeping."

I looked at the bottles and wonder how she could have so many memories to keep. While i was looking at the shelf, professor Whitebird sat down in a chair and looked at Harry.

"So what did you want to ask about?."

Harry took a deep breath. " Can you be our teacher in our secret training?."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Midnight pov**

I thought for a few minutes. I already know that Harry and his friends were going to ask me, but i wasn't expecting the fireworks and the mess they made. I watched them waiting for me to give an answer.

" Well, maybe."

The twins looked at me with a confused faces. " Maybe?, what do you mean maybe?."

I shrugged and went to the window. " Even if I help you, where are we going to have this secret training?."

"Wait, wait." Ron rubbed his face. " So we can't have it here?."

I stared at him with an " are you serious?" face. " Of course not, the last thing i want is that pink nightmare walking in. This classroom is not safe from her, so you have to find another place so you can practice magic. " Of the corner of my eyes, I saw Granger again looking at the shelf with the bottles. It was like she was trying to come up with an idea how to get one of the bottles, without the shelf burning her.

I shook my head, I know that shelf is the safest place to put my memory, but that girl makes me worried.

" Granger for the last time, step away from the shelf."

First, she didn't move, but after a few second she turned to face me. For some reason she stared at me hard like she was trying to look inside my mind. I know she thinking am not a witch, which is true, but she doesn't have to look at me like am an ugly monster with a human disguise.

I turned my face from her stare and looked at Harry, who had a mix of an angry and a question look at his face.

" Let have a deal, find a place we can safely practicing magic and….."

"BBBOOOOOMMMMMMM!."

The big crash come from the classroom and i could guess what it could be. The guys looked at me with scary eyes and i could also see drops of sweat from their foreheads. Inside i was really mad, but i tried to hide it.

" And clean up the dragon skeleton and the mess you did."

 **Harry pov**

Me and the guys run out of professor Whitebird's office and looked at the big skeleton. Not only was it on the floor and in thousand pieces, no. It also was a big hole in the floor down to the next floor below.

I stared at the hole and looked at the other. For the first time Fred and George wasn't in a joke-mood when they saw the big mess we made, Ron was in a shock state. Hermione was still in the office. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I maybe was in a shock state too. We stood there for a very long time and didn't know what to say, till we heard Hermione's voice. " But professor why should I clean up too?. I wasn't even with them."

We all look up at the office and Hermione walk out with Professor Whitebird after her. Whitebird was going to answer Hermione, till she saw the skeleton and the hole. I really thought she was going to explode and take away points from us. But instead she shook her head and looked really tired. "Just help them clean this up Granger, please." She walk back into her office and close the door.

 **Hermione pov**

I can't believe she made me help the guys cleaning up their mess. But on the good side, she didn't take any points from us. I looked at the guy and noticed that they didn't begin cleaning up, but just stared at the big hole. Harry looked at me and back at the other.

He took out his wand " Let's begin." I walk up to him and took out my wand. "While we do this, do you have any idea where we can have our secret training?." I asked him while Ron was trying to lift up the parts of the skeleton from the next floor with his wand.

Harry thought for a second. " Let's ask the other who will join our training, maybe they know where we can be without anybody interrupting us."

I nodded and repaired the broken tables and chairs, but sometimes I looked up at the office which Ron and the other noticed.

Ron put his hand on my shoulder. " If you are thinking about those bottles, forget them."

I growl. " Why?."

"Because its her memory..."

" And that is the perfect, when can find out what she is."

Harry walks up to us. " Forget it Hermione, why do you even think she is something else?. Lupin was a werewolf and you didn't have a problem with him."

He was right, I never told them why I thought Whitebird was not a witch or gave them a reason to not like her. I thought for a while if I should tell them or not, but I didn't have any proof to confirm my theory about that professor.

" I must go," I ran out from the classroom and all the way to the library. If there was anywhere to find any proof, it was the library.

 **Harry pov**

After Hermione ran out from the classroom, me and the guys clean up the last of the big mess we made. The professor had still not come out from her office, I guess she was trying to calm down after she saw that big hole on the floor. But now after a few hours of fixing and cleaning, she hasn't bothered to look if we really did clean up the mess. And we didn't want to disturb her so we walk out from the classroom and down to the great hall. Ron whined that he was hungry and tried to make us go faster so we could get some food.

On the last step of the stairs, I looked up and tried to see Hermione. She still didn't tell us why she thinks Whitebird was not a witch.

"Where do you think Hermione went?."

Ron didn't have to think before he answered. " The library."

The twins nodded and when he said that. " Where else would she be?."

I said nothing back, because they were right. Hermione is always in the library when she's not with us. Sometime so she goes to the teachers about homeworks, but the library is the most likely. We walked into the great hall and saw that almost everyone had eaten and were on the way out. Ron and the twins ran so they could get the last of the food on the table, and I was not so far behind. The food disappeared one by one, and the only food we could get was meat and salad. I didn't have to look to know that the other was in a really bad mood, when everything was gone.

" Oh, look at the Gryffindore. Didn't get any food?." Then came another bad thing and it was Draco that made it even worse than it was.

I turned around and saw that Draco had his two stupid bodyguards behind him, Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe eats cupcakes while smirked at us and Goyle did the same. Even now they still eat like pigs.

" We eat at least better than your pig friends, Malfoy." Said Ron and crossed his arms.

Crabbe and Goyle stared at him as they wanted to kill him on the spot. But even if Ron use to be scared of anything and sometimes Crabbe and Goyle, he wasn't scared this time, maybe because he didn't get any food. And Ron really, really loves food, especially chicken.

Draco looked his friends and back at Ron. " You are more pigs than anybody, I heard that you live in a barn and your parents could only give you leftovers. Because you are so….."

"Draco Malfoy." We all turn to the direction the voice came from, and there was Professor McGonagall with Umbridge on her heel. Umbridge had a long roll of paper with her, and that paper was almost touching the floor. When they come to us, McGonagall looked at Malfoy with angry eyes. But I could see that she got more angry when Umbridge talked about the new rules to this school. For a while so McGonagall said nothing, but after Umbridge came to number 112 of her rules, McGonagall could not keep quiet. But instead of talking to Umbridge, she directly talk to Malfoy.

"Malfoy detention at Whitebird classroom."

Malfoy stared at her. " What did I….."

" Go or you lose points."

He opened his mouth to say something back, but he didn't and walk away with Crabbe and Goyle after him. For a few second it was quiet and nobody said anything, except Umbridge. She took the chance to walk to stand in front of us and McGonagall.

" You right now broke the teacher rule number 98."

We all stared at her even McGonagall had the same confusion face.

 **Midnight pov**

I sat in my office and tried to fix my clothes that were destroyed by the fireworks. I first tried with his wand, but instead to fix my clothes it changed my light blue clothes to pink. So I decided that I fix it with my own magic. I took off my clothes and put them on the table, for me to fix things I have to see everything that has to be fixed so I could imagine it in my head. I looked at my clothes and saw every black mark and holes I didn't see. I took a deep breath and imagine how my clothes looked without the holes and marks. And slowly the holes and the black marks slowly fade away, and the pink color. I could feel myself relax when it was almost done, but i put down my guard too fast, and the next second the door was flying open.

" Professor Whitebird, am here for my…" I turned around and saw Draco staring at me, with a very red face. And I was standing in my office almost naked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Draco pov**

If I have ever been embarrassed, it was now. First, I was just pissed that I got detention without any reason, okay, maybe because I was trying to make fun of Potter and Weasley. But I never get detention for it, perhaps warnings, but not detention. And right now I'm standing in Whitebird's office, and the professor standing there almost naked and I could not stop staring. It was like my body had its own will, and forced me to stand there like a statue. The strange thing was that the Professor looked surprised when I came in, but she did not look like she was embarrassed that I was staring at her. But just looking at her made me more embarrassed, and even though she had a large scar on the side of the stomach. It didn't destroy her beauty with the shiny wings.

Wait, WINGS?.

Quickly I rubbed my eyes and looked at her again, and the wings were still there. The professor looked frightened when she saw that my eyes were on her wings.

" Draco…."

I stepped back and didn't think what was behind me. " I….. i ….i ….must…."

"Draco, look out." Scream Professor Whitebird and ran to me.

At first I was going to yell her that she should stay away from me, but then I felt that I missed the steps on the stairs and fell down. Before I fell I tried to get hold of something, and the last thing I remember was something soft was in my hand and professor Whitebird scream in pain.

 **Midnight pov**

For god sake, dose trouble come to me every second?.

I looked at my wings and Draco lay unconscious on the stairs. Before he felt he managed to get a grip on one of my wings and pulled out the feathers, and now he lies on the floor with the feathers in his hand. And my wing is killing me. I had almost forgotten that the wings were the most sensitive point of a fairy, and I am a freaking fairy for merlins sake. Now I will remember the pain for a few hundred years more, because of this accident. Slowly I walked down the stairs and to see if Draco had any serious injuries. But it took nearly an eternity for me to come down when my back made it hard for me to go. When I finally came downstairs, I looked if he was injured, but thankfully it was nothing serious, he only had a bruise on his neck. I smiled and thought that maybe I'll let him sleep on the couch in my room until he wakes up. So up the stairs, again.

 **Draco pov**

Everything was black, everything. There was not a single light anywhere. At first I thought I was back in the room my aunt Bellatrix threw me in when I was 5 years old. My parents were gone one night and left me with Bellatrix. I remember that I cried that night, she didn't give me food, and was not easy to talk to. I cried for several minutes, and it made her so very angry, so she threw me in a room to make me stop crying. But It made me cry harder and I tried to get out, but it was so dark in there and no single light. Just thinking about it made me panicked and just wanted to get away from the darkness as fast as possible. I want to wake up, I want to wake up.

" Just don't think about the darkness. " Said a man's voice, but something in his voice sounded old-fashioned.

" Who said that?." I can't say I tried to look around because I didn't know what was up or down in the darkness.

" Here!." In just seconds, someone flew toward me with unusual speed. I couldn't see what that person looked like, but what I saw scared me more than the darkness. That person had no face.

 **Midnight pov**

I went through all the papers I had to be done till tomorrow. But then I heard a scream from my office.

 **Draco pov**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was how bright the room was. The walls were white, decorated with black and silver trees. It was almost like you could go into the walls and get into a forest. I blinked a few times so I could see better. There was a large bed in the middle of the room, with a pile of pale blue and silver pillows and duvet. Next to the door was a window that showed the dark night sky.

Night?. How long was I unconscious?.

The door begins to open and professor Whitebird comes in.

" Good to see that you finally woke up." She smiled at me and took off the blanket which i didn't noticed was over me.

I didn't say anything, i only stared at her. Was it just a dream with the wings?. I shook my head and rubbed my face with something warm and soft against my face. Looked down at my hands i saw the beautiful dark sliver feathers.

 **Midnight pov**

Just to see the look on his face made me really regret that I haven't removed the feathers from his hand. I don't know what I was thinking, I really don't.

Draco stared at the feathers in his hand with big eyes and opened his mouth several times to say something. But nothing came out, it was like he was trying to piece together a puzzle he could not solve.

"Draco..." I began, but I didn't get far with what I was going to say.

" You are an angel!."

 **Draco pov**

I turned to look at her. She could not be anything else, angels have wings with feathers.

Professor's gaze was surprised and at the same time hard. It was like she was not happy that I called her an angel.

"Really, an angel?. Sorry Draco, am not an angel. Not in a thousand years." She shook her head.

" But... But... But… what else can you be?. This looks like angel feathers."

"Really?. Have you ever seen an angel with dark silver feathers?."

I thought for a second and shook my head.

She pointed at the feathers."Look at them again and you can see your hand through it."

I gave her a look to show her that I didn't believe her, but she only stared back at me with hard eyes. For a while we stared at each other and no of us did blink.

" Draco, just look for Merlins sake. Its not like the feathers are going to eat you alive."

I looked closely at the feathers, and she was right, I could see my hand through it. I never heard that kind of feathers exist, i don't even think any have seen it ever.

" What are you Professor?."

She walks up to me and sat down beside me. " Someone who is hiding from the world."

" That's not…"

"I know what you meant, it's just…. I don't know if you can keep my secret." She looked at me.

I looked down at the feathers and was deep in thoughts. She watched me.

" Can you keep it from your family?. From your friends?."

I look down. " I don't like my family, the only thing they care about is 'you-know-who'.

"Volde…."

"Don't say his name!." I scream at her and stared at her with hard eyes while she stared back at me calmly.

She wave her hand like it was not a big deal." Ok, I don't say the name."

"Good, now tell me who you are. i won't tell my parents and my fake friends."

When I said that she looked at me with surprise. "They are not your friend?."

"No, because of my family they want to hang around me."

She stood up and walk up to the window and looked at the stars. I could see that she was deep in thought, because sometimes she nodded like she was satisfied with an idea and sometimes shook the her head. I think I saw her shaking head more than nodding.

" How about this?." She turns back to look at me, and her face showed that she was not 100% sure about what she was going to say. " I give you my first name and you try to find who I am."

" What?."

" It's just a test. If you find the right answer, well, we see what happened."

A test?. What will she get from this test?.

She watched me and waited for an answer. " Deal?."

I stood up and put out my hand to her. " Deal." and she shook my hand.

"Ok, the name is Midnight." And she walks out from the room.

Midnight?. That's her name?. I have never heard somebody having a name like that, but in some way I think it fits her. Not because of her hair, but something else. I was thinking about her name at the same time I walk out from the room and wonder what she could be. Could she be a mermaid?. No, they don't have wings.

"Draco," I snap out of my thoughts and turned my attention on her.

" Yes?."

She rested her chin in her hand. " Why did you come here in the first place?."

"Oh... Well." Why did I come here?. Oh, god, I don't even remember why I was here.

Whitebird or Midnight watched me, and maybe saw how much I tried to remember.

" You just ran right after you had…."

"Detention!," I interrupted her.

"What?."

" McGonagall gave me detention and said I was going to have it here."

She raised an eyebrow. " Really?. For what?."

I thought for a second. " I don't think I did anything, maybe because I almost started a fight in the great hall."

"Or," she thought for a second. " Did McGonagall have Umbridge after her?."

I nodded.

 **Midnight pov**

When I heard him say that I always have a good lie to get out of trouble, my heart stop. Not that he was rude to call me a liar (which I am sometimes, but just to keep my secret). But because he said those exact words, someone said to me many years ago. A very special person.

 **Morning**

I was finally done with all the paper that was going to be done today. And now morning was here and am soon going to have a lesson with the fifth grade students from Gryffindor and Slytherin. But I still was thinking what Malfoy did say a few hours ago, even if he did say the exact words, someone told me many years ago, he couldn't know me that well for just a night and know that am lying so I can get out of trouble. How can he know that?.


	8. Chapter 8

**Midnight pov**

I thought I was going to have a few minutes relaxing after finish all the paper and wonder what Malfoy said a few hours ago. But what now begins to be normal, someone rushed in and looked really mad. And this time it was McGonagall in a shocking pink dress and hat, and she looked like she wanted to explode at any second. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or be scared. The portraits decided to run and hide in the other portrait in the hall. Truth be told I wish I could too. I tried to only look at her face and not her clothes. " H...H...H...". No, no, I could not say anything nice about this. "Sorry, but what the hell is that. It looks like something from my nightmare."

" Yeah, mine too." She sat down and rested her face in her hands. "Stupid bitch."

" The pink toad?," She nodes and pull of the pink hat and threw it against the wall. My eyes follow the hat till it hits the wall and down to the floor. " How did she force you in those clothes?."

She looked away. " She said this was mine ' detention'..."

"Excuse me, what?."

" Yeah, I said that too. Yesterday she was following me all day and I was in a really bad mood. So when I was walking into the great hall I saw Malfoy and Potter was near to get into a fight, and I gave Malfoy detention."

" And you send him here, I got that so far."

She nodded and tried to pull of the pink shoes with paperflower. " And after that frog or toad or what ever everybody calls her, gave Potter, Weasley and me detention. Am a teacher for god sake, but the new rules say that the teacher who don't follow them get detention or is kicked out from Hogwarts."

I took in everything she said, and thought that was the stupidest rule I ever heard in my 10.000 years. I mean seriously, the teacher gets detention.

I rubbed my face." That woman is a real pain."

McGonagall looked at me. " I agree. "

 **Hermione pov**

All night I looked in books and tried to find anything that could help me. But because I couldn't borrow from the restricted Section, I had nothing that could help me. I did borrow over 50 books, just so I could read at the Gryffindore tower. And after 34 books I didn't have anything. But I still didn't stop I kept reading and looked closely at every word.

 **Harry pov**

" Ron, wake up." Ron roll over so he had his back at me, and fall back to sleep. Fast i took a pillow and hit him on the head. " I said wake up."

"Am up, Am up!." Scream Ron and sat up on the bed. " What the hell is going on."

I put on some clothes before looking at him." What's happening is we need to eat breakfast."

"Do we have to?." He rubbed his eyes.

" Ron I said breakfast."

" And I heard you," pull the blanket over his head. " I just don't want to go up."

"Well, you have to get up now." I pull off the blanket and saw him shiver when he felt the cold air. " Now."

For a few second he didn't move, but after I kick him out from the bed, he finally had the energy to put on some clothes.

" Let's go."

We walk down the stairs to the common room and saw one of Ron's nightmares, books everywhere. On the couch, table, floor and even on the stairs.

Ron looked at the books and growl. " Why did Hermione put her books?."

"I don't know." I looked around and saw the big pile of books moved, and under there was a tired Hermione rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?." she asks with a tired voice.

"Breakfast times, how long have you been up?."

She looked at me and Ron for a few second while she tried to stand up. " I think… all night."

Ron walks up to her. " Is it still about professor Whitebird?."

She nodded a yes, and took up a book and show a chapter. " I think she is a shapeshifter."

" A what?." Ron looked at me like a big question mark. "Do you know what she is talking about?."

I nodded. " Yes, a shapeshifter is a creature who can change into anything. For example, they can change into animals or change into different person."

Ron looked angry. " How come that I don't know anything about it?."

I took the book from Hermione. " Maybe because this book is a fantasy story by a muggle. Hermione you have read about a creature that don't exist."

She stared at the book in my hand and shook her head. " I have not."

"Yes, you have. Hermione you have been up all night and read all this book, and you got mixup with books that aren't real."

She opens her mouth, but close it again. I put my hand on her shoulder and looked into her tired eyes. " Go up and sleep Hermione, you need to sleep."

Hermione mumbled to herself and sat down on the couch while she looked very pissed at me. It was like she was a little kid and didn't want to eat her vegetables, and I was the parents that try to force her to eat everything. I stared back at her hard and showed her that i was not in a mood for a fight.

" Hermione, go to sleep."

Ron stood at the door and tried to not laugh.

 **Midnight pov**

Before breakfast, I luckily found new clothes for McGonagall, so she didn't have to go around in that ugly pink clothes. But on our way down to the great hall, we had to sneak down the stairs and told every painting to stay quiet. She and I didn't want to meet the pink toad, not this early in the morning.

" I just hope i can get to the table before i bump into her." I said to McGonagall while i was looking behind us.

She walked faster with a blank face. Synthesis clear that she absolutely did not want to bump into Umbridge this morning either. After she was wearing those pink clothes, she has been angry when we went from the classroom. I mean some of the students were afraid to even go near her when they would go up the stairs. She even went through one of the ghosts who joked around a bit, and I had to apologize when the ghost screaming for McGonagall about how rude she was.

Luckily, the ghost quieted down when I said Umbridge, the problem was that McGonagall was so angry.

"Ooooohhhhh, that's women is a big problem, very big problem." said the ghost, and put his hands on his big belly. "The Pink Lady had also made Professor Binns angry."

"Binns?. What did she do to make him mad?."

The ghost flying around. "She says that his knowledge is not required here in Hogwarts, Because he is a ghost."

I shook my head. "That woman is crazy." The ghost nodded and went through the wall to do something else. Quickly, I ran down the stairs to catch up with McGonagall, who had now rounded the corner to the hallway outside the door to the great hall. 'So far I have not seen Umbridge, that's good.'

When I finally run around the corner to the hall, I saw McGonagall staring at the wall that was covered with frames with the new rules.

' Is she serious?.'

" Professor Whitebird?," said a low voice behind me. Looked over my shoulder I saw Neville Longbottom coming down the stairs.

" Good morning Longbottom, can I help you?."

He looked after the Slytherin students that walk out from the great hall and whisper. " I found a place we can practice without Umbridge knows."

' Good, then I can also use the room to hide.'

" Really?, where?."

Longbottom pointed up the stairs. " Seventh Floor, Left Corridor."

I nodded a yes. " Ok, but tell your friends so we can have a day to begin with."

" Ok, see you later professor." and he ran up the stairs.

' Seventh Floor, Left Corridor?. Is he talking about the room of requirement?.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry pov**

Hermione refused to go to sleep and tried to walk down the stairs."Hermione, you walk like you are drunk." Ron and I walk on each side so we could catch her if she did fall down.

She only shook her head and looked at the floor. " I don't have time to sleep."

" Yes, you do. It doesn't hurt to miss a day of school."

"Shut up Ron. I won't miss any classes." She stops walking and blinked a few times. " Is it three Neville or four?."

" Ok, that's it. You need to rest, Hermione." Ron and I took a hold of her arms and pulled her to the nearest chair or something she could sit on.

"But how can it be four Neville?." She asks with a drunk voice. Right at the moment, Neville has just come up from the stairs and walk up to us.

" There you are."

Hermione waved her hand at him. " Hi, all four Neville." He stared at her like a big question mark and looked at me. " What's she talking about?."

"She hasn't slept all night."

"Oh ok, she should sleep?."

Ron put his hand on Hermione's shoulders. " We tried, but she refuses to go to sleep." Hermione laugh and made a few weird noises.

Neville watched her for a few second before he looked back at me. " We I found a place we can have our secret training, I already told professor Whitebird.

Directly when he said Whitebird, Hermione raised her hands and almost fall down. " She… is... Not… a…... Witch."

I shook my head. " That's good Neville, but where is it?."

"Seventh Floor, Left Corridor. It's really a great place to go, and I think Hermione can rest there too."

" Great let's go there now, I want to see this place."

 **Midnight pov**

After Longbottom ran up the stairs, I walk with McGonagall into the great hall and I wish we didn't. There were no students in there, but the pink toad and three men were there.

" Who are they?."

McGonagall looked at the men and sighed. " They are from the Ministry. "

" Oh, God."

" Oh, Professor Whity. So delightful to see you." The toad walked up to me with her famous smile.

Me and McGonagall shared a look. " This doesn't sound good." Said McGonagall with a low voice.

" Has she ever been a good news?." I said through my teeth.

The toad stopped in front of me and the three men behind her. " Professor White….."

"It's Whitebird…."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand and took out a paper. " The minister have ordered us to ask every teacher and see if they are really good for the children."

" We are good to the children, it's just you who don't like children." One of the men smiled at me while the toad tried to not be angry. She gave the paper to the man that smiled at me. "She is yours." And she walks away with the other two. That man looked at the paper. " Ok, Professor Whitebird. Let's go to the trophy room so we can talk in private."

" I really don't have anything to hide, but if you want." He and I walked down to the trophy room. And while we walked down the stairs and I took the chance to check him out. He looks like he was in his thirty, with dark brown hair and eyes. His clothes looked like it belongs to somebody who worked with paper all day.

' They really have changed over the years.' I thought to myself while thinking how the people in the Ministry was dressed a few hundred years ago. While in thought I walk into the big room with gold and silver trophies in every corner. The man closed the door and smirked at me.

I raised an eyebrow. " What?."

He raised his hands. " Nothing, it's just nice to see you again."

'What?'.

"I think you have taken me for somebody else. I never met you before."

He laughs. " Oh, yes, we have."

I was confused. " I don't…"

" If I say this." He walks up to me and whisper in my ear. " Even how many years and you never changes, I will still never forget you my blue butterfly."

My whole body froze and I could feel the same panic feeling I got when I read the letter.

" How?." I moved away from like he just burned me badly. " You died 3000 years ago."

With an evil smile, he walked up to me. " Missed me?."

"No…" I said with a shaky voice. " I haven't missed you a bit, Salazar Drago Slytherin. Or rather Drago Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin twin brother."


	10. Chapter 10

**Midnight pov**

Drago laughs and follows my movement with his eyes when i hide behind a glass case.

" You are so cute when you are scared."

" Shut up," i said with a growl. " Why do you have to come back to life?. It was better when you were gone."

He gasps and put a hand over his heart. " That really hurt."

" I hope it does, I still haven't forgiven you."

He rolled his eyes. " Come on, that is not a reason to be mad at me." through the glass I could see he come closer and smiled at me.

" Oh really, i think killing my future husband and your brother is a REASON to be mad at you." I stared at him with hate and wish i could kill him with only a stare.

"Oh come on," he rested his face against the glass and looked at me with a dark face. " They were not important."

" Really? " I crossed my arms. " Salazar was a good man, he respect the non-wizard, he loved his family. You killed him and took over his life, now everybody thinks he was evil."

" He was a disgrace for our family!." He walked around and tried to grab my arm ,but I managed to back away so I was on the other side.

" He was not, he was an amazing wizard and father. You killed him and made his wife die with a broken heart…"

"She was crying baby that doesn't know how to even lift a wand," he interrupted me.

I shook my head. " She was a great witch, Salazar loved her. You took his life and broke it to pieces. He wasn't the evil wizard that everybody thinks, it was you."

He bowed like I was giving him a compliment. " I did my best, my brother was stupid and thought the mud blood is something to respect." He shook his head. " I changed that. Luckily we had the same face, nobody knew he even was dead, they thought I was him. Except for you."

"That was easy," I said and took a few step behind another glass case. " Salazar would never be mad at his best friend, my future husband."

He snorted at me. " I was better than Alex Malfoy."

I shook my head. " No, you wasn't. Even now after death, you are still no better than anybody."

With a scream in anger, he hit the glass till it broke down. " Why?. II've known you my whole life since I was six. What does he know that I don't?."

" He had everything that you didn't have, and never will."

For a moment, he only stared at me, but then his eyes began to darken and his skin began to melt and run down on his clothes like his skin had become liquid. I didn't move, I tried not to show that he scared me, even though his skull and bones was seen.

" She won't give me a proper body.." He said more to himself and took up a bottle with something strange inside and drank it. And like time was going back, his liquid skin moved backward and he was normal again.

" Who is 'she'?." I ask with narrow eyes at him.

He smirked. " You know her, but am not going to tell you who she is. We made a deal and I still haven't got what I want." He walked up to me with quick steps and grabbed my upper arms and squeezed hard.

Before I could say anything the door opened and Dumbledore walked in with his wand up.

" Let her go," He said with a very serious voice.

Drago let go off me, but he didn't look scared at all. " I was on my way out of here anyway." He blinked at me and walked to the stairs while Dumbledore follow his movement with his wand.

I ran up to Dumbledore and looked after Drago. " What was your part of the deal?."

Drago turned his head around to look at me. " If I give what she want, she helps me get what I want."

" And what do you want?."

He laughs. " Two things, you and do what Salazar's descendant couldn't do."

" You mean Voldemort?."

He rolled his eyes. " He is just a disappointment like Salazar. I mean seriously he takes in half-blood in his dark wizard club and he cants even kill a baby to take over the world. And he still can't kill the boy after all this years. If it was me, it would only be pureblood wizard and all of the mud blood would be no more. And the boy would have died in his crib."

" Expelliarmus!," scream Dumbledore and the green spell was going at Drago.

Drago still smiled and didn't move when the spell come at him. When the spell come against his chest, he didn't show it hurt or it even had any effect.

" Am dead you stupid old man."

" Larry!."

Drago looked up the stairs and sighed. " Can't believe I follow orders from a half-blood in ridiculous pink clothes." He looked at me before walking up the stairs. "Till next time."

I watched him go up the stairs and when I heard the door close, I looked at Dumbledore who was red in anger.

" How much did you hear?."

" Everything," he stared at me. " Is he really Salazar's brother?."

I nodded. " Yes, he is."

"I didn't know he had one."

" You know now."

Happy new year :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Midnight pov**

" I didn't know you knew Salazar Slytherin and his brother."

I closed the door and made sure that nobody did hear us. " I was friends with all the founders of Hogwarts after I ran away from home."

Dumbledore stared at me. " You ran away."

I nodded. " Yes, when I turned 6946 years old that time I was bullied by all the other fairies because I still looked like a 6 years old. Even the grown up laughed at me, and before I knew it everybody even the guards at the castle pushed me away so I couldn't be near my parents. I don't think my parents knew anything about it and I couldn't tell them because it was always someone there to stop me to even get a step close to my parents. I knew everybody except for my parents hated me, but I never got the reason. And after weeks of bullying and not being close to my parents, I decided to run away from the kingdom."

" But don't fairies die when they are away from the fairy castle?." Asked Dumbledore.

I shook my head. " Normal fairies can be outside the kingdom for at least 7 days if they don't go back before that, they can die. As for me, I don't have to because of the royal blood in me. The royal fairies can go outside the kingdom as long as they want."

Dumbledore sat down and pulled off his glasses." So when you ran away you meet the founders."

"Yes, they six years old that time and I meet them outside the forbidden forest. At first, I just watched them play together and had fun. I never had anybody back home and nobody wanted to play with me, so I was a little jealous of them. But when Godric noticed me watching them, I thought he was going to yell at me to go away and die like back home. But he asked me if I wanted to play with them." I sat down and rested my back against the wall.

" You become friends that time?."

I nodded a yes. " Godric, Salazar, Drago, Rowena and Helga. They become my first friends and I was for the first time happy. We played all day and when their parents come down to get them, I hide because I was scared. But they saw me before I could even hide inside the tree."

he raised his eyebrows. " You mean behind the tree?."

" No, inside. I walked trough the tree and stayed inside it."

Dumbledore laughs. " Ok, keep going."

" Well, their parents thought I was someone who tried to kill their kids and after Godric told them that I only wanted to play. They calmed down and was really nice to me, except Salazar and Dragos father. He asked a lot what I could do and if I had any weakness. But I never told him everything, and after a while, i become part of their family. "

"Where did the founders live?."

I pulled out my arms. " Here, before it was a little castle they lived in together." Dumbledore looked at me with surprise in his eyes.

" Really?."

"Yes."

He took out a paper and wrote it down. " Keep going, I want to know what happened next."

With a giggle, i started again with my story. " After that I stayed there for 20 years and somehow I was growing like the others but after the 20 years, I stop growing and looked like I do now. I wanted to stay longer there, but my parents realise I was gone and tried to find me. When they did, they wanted me to come back home. But Salazar and the other didn't want me to leave, they also asked my parents how they haven't realise that I was gone for 20 years. My parents didn't have an answer for that, they thought I was only gone for 2 days and nobody told them that I was gone for 20 years. You can guess how mad my dad was when he asked the guards why they didn't say anything, was a big fight after that. But my parents still wanted me to go home, but I said I wanted to stay. After days of talking, my parents said I could stay, but I must come home someday. Years later Godric, Salazar, Helga and Rowena had families and was also building up this place to a school for witch and wizard. And that time I was going to marry Alex Malfoy who was Salazar's best friend. Salazar asked us if we could wait with the wedding till the school was done because he wanted the opening of the school to be the same day as our wedding. Alex liked the idea."

Tears were running down my face. " Just so you know, Salazar was not against the idea of muggler in the school, he had respect for them and that was something Drago didn't have. Drago was gone for a few years and nobody knew where he was till a few days before the opening of the school. Everybody thought it was Salazar, but it turned out it was Drago. He destroyed everything Salazar loved. I realise it was Drago after he killed Alex on our wedding. Didn't look like he had any regrets either, after that he disappear and never came back. Till I meet him few years later, he was an old man that time, I didn't know it was him. Till he was talking parseltongue."

Dumbledore walked over to me. " Only a Slytherin can talk with snakes."

" Salazar and Drago was the first one who could talk to snakes."

" How do you know that?."

"Because I was the one who gave them the ability to talk to snakes."

He shook his head and stared down at me. " How did Drago died?."

" He died when he was 54 years old, and his heart just stop beating. Nobody was there to give him any respect, but everybody still believed he was Salazar. Me, Godric, Rowena and Helga knew the truth."

" And now he is a walking dead."

I stood up and walked to the door. " A walking dead with a sick mind."

"One last question." I looked at him. " When did you go back home?."

Tears were going down my face again and I tried to hold them back." After the other died, I felt I couldn't stay in a place where I had memories of my best friend and my love."

" But you are still here."

" Only because you asked me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Midnight pov**

The truth was I was near to break down many times when I told Dumbledore my story about my time with the four founders. Meeting them was one of the happiest days of my life, and I really miss them. Dumbledore and I walked out from the trophy room before anybody else come down, and we separated at the stairs on the second floor. Dumbledore said he had a few things to do, and he maybe told me what he was going to do. But my mind was in another place because everything that happened today. First, I had the toad on my throat, had the biggest and worst surprise that Drago just become the walking dead, and he is working with somebody every powerful. Even after being dead for a long time he still didn't give up on his idea, and it's really making my head hurt. I already have a problem with the toad, why must Drago come up from the grave. I already have so much on my plate already.

" Professor Whitebird." I looked up to see Longbottom standing at the Seventh Floor and waved me to come up fast. " You have to come, the other is waiting."

At first, I was going to ask who was waiting till I remember the secret lesson that I was going to teach the students who were against that toad, and really think we need to learn how to protect each other from danger. I almost forgot about it. Running up the stairs fast I could while Longbottom was watching if he saw how fast I really could run, he maybe would wonder like miss Granger what I really am. Luckily the stairs didn't move while I ran up all the way, till I was on the Seventh Floor.

" Sorry, the toad was keeping me so long that I almost forgot."

He nodded. " I understand, the other teachers wasn't so happy when I meet them here on the stairs."

He turned around and begin to walk the Seventh Floor corridor, I followed him and tried to act clueless where the room of requirement was. He didn't really put any attention on me so much, but I thought it was better to act anyway. Standing in front of the wall to the room of requirement, he looked at me.

" Here it is," and the next second the door appeared on the wall. I was really happy to see that familiar door and also had ideas to hide in there from the toad.

The doors opened the at showed the big room that was a little different than I remember, but it gave me the same feeling the first time I was here many years ago. The different, this time, was students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff from third to the fifth year was standing in a half circle looking at me with magical test dummies behind them. Harry stood in front of everybody with one of his friends who looked at the side a few times.

" Finally," said Harry and walked up to me. " You are finally here."

I smiled a little. " I wish I was faster, but that women are going on my nerve." I looked at all the students.

" Is everybody here?."

Longbottom walked up to me with the list of name of the people who signed their name for 'Dumbledore's army.' " Everybody is here, but Hermione isn't ready to begin yet."

" Huh?," I looked at him with question eyes. "Why?."

Harry pointed at the side that his friend was glancing at a few times. " She was up all night, so she is very tired."

Looking at the side I could see Hermione sleeping on the floor, like a little baby. She was moving around while hugging her legs hard against her chest.

" Why was she up all night?."

Harry walked closer to me. " She was reading all night because she thinks you are not human. And when me and Ron woke up this morning she yelled that you are a shapeshifter.

I looked at him like he was crazy, but the truth was I can change shape into different persons. But am not fully a so call shapeshifter. I can only be in the shape of a person for max 9 hours, and need to rest for at least 2 days till I can do it again. For a shapeshifter, they can stay as long as they want and don't need to rest. But as far as I know all shapeshifters died 2000 years ago, and the wizard world never knew they existed. But maybe they do now.

Harrys friend shook his head. " But they are just muggler fantasy, this 'shapeshifter' have never been seen in the wizard world."

Okay, they don't know. And never will, because there is no left. But, why does that girl thinking?.

I looked at the sleeping girl the last time before beginning the lesson.

 **Hermione pov**

Everywhere I turn was that Whitebird teacher but in a different form. At left, she smiled sweetly at me before her whole body turned black and turned into a big four legs monster. On the right, she was looking at me with hard eyes before turning into a very dark vampire with long teeth. It was like she was everywhere, she was on all the side, over and under me. Turning into very scary monsters that I read all night in the books I borrow. But even if I told Harry and Ron, they didn't believe me. Okay, maybe shapeshifter is a muggler fantasy, but it may happen they exist. Why don't they believe me?.

" Maybe because you need evidence." The voice sounded like it comes from women.

Looking around like crazy. " Who said that?." I scream.

Like the ground was made of water, it begin to move and moved up till it's shaped into a woman who was covered from head to toes. I couldn't even see her eyes.

" Who are you?."

She walked to me with slow steps. " Am just somebody who is going to help you." She turned her attention to the vampire Whitebird, and I don't know if it was just me. But it sounded like she was growling at the sight

professor Whitebird.

" So you are going to help me?."

She turned to me. " Let's just say we are going after the same person." She caressed her hand on my cheek.

" And you are on the right track, she is bad news."

My eyes widen." So, I was right..."

" Almost, you are just a little far away from the truth." She disappeared through the floor and then stood behind me. " Just let me give you a little help to find that truth."

I narrow my eyes at her. " Why should I believe you?."

Even if her face was covered, I could somehow picture her smirking at me.

" You are right, but…" she whisper into my ear. " Why should you believe Dumbledore?."

I looked away. " Because he is the headmaster."

" Right," she stood in front of me. " But if she." Pointed at a picture of Whitebird. " Is really bad, don't you think he would fight her now?."

I turned my attention away, but the women didn't want to be ignored.

" She must be controlling him…"

" No!."

She turned me around. " What!."

I tried to stare at her with the hardest stare I could.

" Maybe Whitebird is something else, but Dumbledore…" I shook my head. " He is not easy to control."

I looked down and thought how I acted before, and how many times Harry and Ron told me, I was thinking too much about it. And was going crazy, and right now I really think I did.

" I don't need your help, " I slap her hands away from me. " I don't think she is a witch, but I will find out someday. And Dumbledore will one day tell Harry, me and Ron."

The women were shaking, through the fabric covering her face. Two glowing eyes were see through.

" I thought I could trick you, but I guess I have to control you too." Black smoke was wrapping around me and felt like it was needles going through my skin.

" What is…."

She covered my mouth with her hand. " Just relax, just let the darkness put you to sleep and I borrow your body."

Was the last thing I hear before darkness took over.


	13. Chapter 13

**Midnight pov**

The lesson was going better than I expected, the spell expelliarmus I just did with my wand was perfect. And nothing did go wrong, like the time in my classroom, when I accidently started a fire. Feeling really proud that my spell did go so well, I turned around to face the students and told them to stand in pair of two and practice the spell. Almost everybody from Ravenclaw and a few from Gryffindor complained that they already knew the spell and could do it. I still had the smile on my lips and told them to show me how well they could do it, and the result, they couldn't do it at all. Their spells flew all around the room and almost hit students on their heads. Rubbing my head, I told them to stand in pair and practice the spell, till they really could do the spell.

They had their heads down when they walked up to their partner and didn't complain. Ron Weasley was the only one who didn't have a partner because I asked Harry to help Neville who couldn't keep his grip on his wand when he tried the spell. The only person left I could pair with Weasley was Miss Granger, and she was still sleeping at the side of the room. But I noticed that her face didn't have the same life color she had when I saw her at the beginning of the lesson, it was white as a sheet and almost reminded me of people that died. Running over to her and shook her shoulder, she was mumbling something like she was talking to somebody in her dreams that scared her.

" Granger," She didn't wake up. " Granger! " I tried with a harder voice and her eyes shoot open and showed her brown eyes that was much darker than I remember. She looked at me with recognition in her eyes and had a weird smile on her lips, that made me a little uneasy. I know she was still sleepy and maybe needed more sleep. But something about her expression reminded me of someone a long time ago, I just couldn't remember who it was.

Ron Weasley ran over to us and helped Granger up from the floor.

" Hermione are you alright?." She stared at him with narrow eyes and didn't seem to recognize him at all. Ron Weasley backed away from her after she stared at him with hard eyes for a while. The other students seem to notice that something was wrong and stopped practice on the spell, and turned their attention to Granger. She notices that and put up a smile on her lips.

" Sorry, am still a little tired." She turned to me and had that weird smile again. " What did you want professor 'Whitebird'?." Now I was really uneasy with her when she said my fake name with that dark tone in her voice.

Trying to not show that she scared me a little I nodded at Ron Weasley. " He needed a partner for this lesson."

She turned to face Mr. Weasley again and rolled up her sleeves while everybody was watching her.

" Ok, was that all?." She moved her fingers like she was warming them up.

"Hm...Miss Granger. " She looked at me. " I never told you what spell." She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

" Ok, what spell is it?."

" Expelliarmus."

She frowned. " What a name for a spell?."

Harry potter walked over to her. " Are you really okay Hermione?."

She looked at him and her eyes got bigger like she remembers something. " Yes, yes. I think had a too little sleep." She rubbed her head and faced Mr. Weasley. " Okay, let's practice." She had her hands ready but realized that everybody still was staring at her. " What?."

" Hm," begin the Weasley twins. " You forgot your wand." She looked at them surprised and took out the wand from her pocket.

"Oh yes, I forgot." She looked down.

" Okay," I clapped my hands. " let's go back to practice." Almost everybody walked back to practice the spell, but not Harry Potter, the Weasley twins, and Longbottom. They stood at the side beside Ron Weasley and watched Miss Granger, who was studying the wand with hard eyes. After studying the wand for a while, she shook her head and faced Ron Weasley.

" Am ready."

Ron Weasley looked at the other who took a step back and gulped. " Ok, but go easy on me Hermione."

She looked at him surprised when he said that. " hm...yea..yeah, I go easy on you." Her voice was shaky when she talk.

 **Someone pov**

I know it was going to be tough, but I never image this. I took over this witch girls body and am so close to that monster, so close that I could kill her. Oh, kill her would be a dream come true. But right now I have people watching me moving in this body and don't know a freaking thing what I should do. I never used a wand before, never. Why should I?. My magic I so much better and powerful than a little wood wand.

" Miss Granger." I snapped out from my deep thought and stood face to face with the monster Midnight. oh wait, its professor whitebird now. She looked at me with suspicion eyes while playing with her white wand between her hands. " Are you going to try the spell today?."

" Oh… Yes, of course. " I turned to the red haired guy and lifted my wand to do the spell.

"Expelliarmoos!." Spark was coming from the tip of the wand and all hell break lose. Dark blue lightning was everywhere and attacked all the people in the room, and all of them tried to stop the lightning but nothing did work or even made it slow down. Professor Whitebird just stared at the chaos with raised eyebrows and seemed to be in shock, while everybody ran around and things were destroyed. But after a few minutes, she shook her head and raised her wand in the air and the lightning stopped. But it left broken glass all over the floor and dummies in pieces.

Turning to me with a hard face, and seemed to wait for me to explain what happened. " Miss Granger."

I looked around and back at her. " Woops."


	14. Chapter 14

**Midnight pov**

Something was really not right with that girl, and I don't think it was too little sleep she got. She is the smartest student in this school, and she never does a spell wrong. But why is she acting so weird today?. She is acting like another person. From the girl who doesn't like me to a girl who looks at me with so much hate in her eyes. And it somehow it reminded me of someone a long time ago, but she is dead. After Granger made this big 'mistake', I told her and the other to go back to their room. So I could clean after Granger 'mistake' alone. It didn't take long to clean up everything, but my mind was somewhere else. I thought about Godric, Salazar and all the other, when we were small and played in the forest. When did Drago decide to destroy everything Salazar loved?. Was it after he was gone those years?. Or did it begin after I came alone?. Tears begin to come out from my eyes and ran down my face.

" I really miss you guys," I was quiet for a second. " Alex." It came out like a whisper, but the room made it sound like I screamed.

 **Someone pov**

I tried to stay low, but almost directly I got people walking up to me and asked if I was okay. Turns out this girl was a person who never makes mistake, which wasn't making it easy for me. The red-haired boy and the boy with glasses walked behind me and talked about to take me to the hospital wing. What is a hospital wing?. Whatever it is, I will not go there.

" You guys," I turned around to face them. " I must do something, on my own."

The red haired boy shook his head. " I think you need to go to the hospital wing, you have acted really weird today."

" I will do that later, I must…" I thought for a second. " Go to the library." It sounded more like a question.

But this two guys didn't seem to noise it when they heard the word library they both relaxed.

" That sound more like the Hermione we know." Said the red haired boy and smiled at me. " Just don't read too many books like last night."

I smiled. " Okay, I promise."

They both walked the other way and when I couldn't see them, I walked at the direction to professor Whitebird's office.

Whitebird, what a bad choice for a fake name. But everybody in the wizard world seems to fall for it without even think about if that person really exists. Just wait till I get my hands on you Midnight.

 **Midnight pov**

I looked around after I cleaned the place and was ready to go back to my room and relax. But almost directly when I walked out I bumped into Draco, who had his hands full with books. Which was now on the floor because I bumped into him.

" Am really sorry, professor." Said Draco and was on his knees to pick up all the books. I looked behind me to see the door disappear, and relaxed a little when I turned back to Draco.

" No, it was my fault." I bent down and picked up a few of the books from the floor, but stopped on my track when I saw what sorts of books it was. It was all from magical creature to creature that doesn't exist anymore. he was really serious to find out what sort of creature I really was, but why was I feeling excited than scared?.

I shook my head and gave Draco his books, and realized he stared at me while I was picking up the books. Maybe he wanted to see some reaction or a sign what I was, or testing if he could see what I was base on what he read.

Both Draco and I stood up and brushed off the dirty. " Where did you come from?."

" What? " I looked at him when he asked.

" I thought I saw you coming from this wall." He walked over to the wall where the door was a few second ago and pushed. " Is there a secret door here?."

" I don't know, " I said innocently. " I came from this hallway," I pointed at one of the other hallways. " I don't know why you thought I came through the wall."

He looked at the wall one last time before turning away. " I was actually looking for you."

" You did?." I said in surprise.

He nodded. " Yes, I have a few question, and one of them is about my dreams."

" Your dreams?."

He looked around and walked closer to me because he was tall I had to look up to face him.

" Can we maybe talk about this in your office?. I don't want anybody to hear and think I lost my mind."

I nodded. " I hope I can give you some answer." I gave him a small smiled and begin to walk to my office, with Draco beside me. We didn't see any other teacher or students the whole way, but we could hear the echo from girls talking and laughs.

Finally, we walked into my dark classroom, and Draco looked nervous and was in deep thought.

" Draco lets go to my office and get something warm to drink. "

" I don't want anything to drink, professor."

" Yes, you do," I said and walked up the stairs to my office. " You need to calm dow…"

" Ouch!."

A loud scream and crash was coming from my office and made both me and Draco turn our attention to the door to my office.

" What in the world," I said more to myself and opened the door.

" Granger."

Miss Granger was on her knees with dangerous burns on her hands and arms and stared at me with really dark eyes. Draco comes right after me and stared down at Granger. At first I thought he was just going to stand there and stare, but instead, he smirked at Granger and crossed his arms over his chest.

" Looks like the 'Mud-blood' tried to steal something from you, professor."

" Oh, just shut up. You wizards have weird nicknames for humans." She pulled herself up with the help of the chair and scratched on the burn with her nails. " I know you were going to keep your memory safe, but did you have to changes it."

I looked at her confused. " What are you talking about?. I told you last time that only my family can touch it. Don't you remember the burn that time."

She rolled her eyes. " Are you really that dumb?. Don't you know who I am?."

Draco stepped in front of me. " Watch your mouth, Granger, she can take away points from your house."

" Points, house. Just because I took over this girls body, I won't respect any of the rules. It doesn't affect me."

Wait, took over Grangers body?. I never knew there were other creatures who could do that.

Draco who looked really pale asked the question that I was going to ask.

" Who are you?."

She looked at me and smirked. " If I called you ' the false royal', do you remember me?."

Like a flash in my memory I knew who she was. " Abena."

" Abena?," Draco looked at both at us.

" She is my step-sister."

She laughs. " And the rightful heir to the kingdom."

I hit my face. " For the last time, you are not, haven't you learn after you made the whole kingdom and the people die."

" It was your fault, you put a curse on the kingdom after I banished you."

Right, then I walked up to her and was so close to her face that almost a pieces of paper wouldn't fit.

" I never cursed the kingdom, nobody can do that."

" Oh, yeah." She pushed her face against mine. " So why did the kingdom and all the people die?."

" Because a royal must be in our world to keep our land alive, if there isn't a royal for 4 days. The whole land will go under and make the air just like this world. And you know normal fairy can't be in this world longer than a few days, and if they don't get back to our world they die."

" But there was a royal, me."

" You was never a royal, you was adopted."

" No, I wasn't," Her eyes was fully black. " everybody respected me, but everybody hated you."

" That doesn't make you a royal by blood."

She shut her mouth when I said that and looked away. I could see, even if she was in Grangers body that she tried to find something to talk back to me.

" You never was a big of a thinker Abena."

She growled. " Oh really, I have a plan that going to put everything back again."

" You mean use the dark power that's all over you and try to make all our people come back to life. That's just stupid, even after you made Drago come back to life."

She stared at me like a big question mark. " How did you know?."

" First I can smell the forbidden dark magic from you. And its one of the reason why you are alive, don't you remember that mom warned you that does who use that magic goes crazy and lose their minds?. And Drago mentions somebody who helped him come back to life. So I guessed, and I can tell you right now it's not going to work."

" And how do you know? i will be the first one to try it and we see who was right."

" Abena, there have been three other who have done that. And it almost made our people mindless zombies."

She looked away again and mumble to herself.

" So you are a royal?."

Oh my world, I forgot that Draco was here and heard everything. Maybe I should be glad that Abena didn't say fairy, but I didn't want him to know the other part.

" Draco, it's not a good time now to talk about that now." He took one step back and looked over at Abena, who study him with her eyes.

" Is he a Malfoy?."

He opened his mouth, but I stopped him. " Don't changes the subject. Right now you have to stop those plan you have. It's not going to work."

" Because those people in the history fail, it doesn't mean am dumb as them. I will be the one to bring back our kingdom and be the new ruler of our land."

" Okay, I had enough of you in one of my student's body." Before she could say anything I grabbed Granger's head. " It's there something more you wanted to say?."

She frown. " Just a question."

" Ask away."

" Why didn't you smell the dark power on her body before?."

" There were too many kids around you, it did cover the smell of dark magic."

A small smile was on her lips. " See you later sister."

My grip on the head pressed harder. " I hope not." yellow glow was coming from my hands, and it wasn't long till Abena's magic from Granger's body was gone. Granger fell down on the floor with close eyes, and with the relaxed face she looked like she was in deep sleep. I gently lifted her up and laid her down on the couch. Draco was right beside me while looking at Granger with hard eyes.

" Won't see come back?."

I shook my head and walked over to my table to make some hot chocolate. " No, she won't. Even if she would, she wouldn't take over Granger's body again. Cream or sugar?."

" Hm, cream please." He glanced at Granger one last time before sitting in one of the chairs in front of my table. " So you are a royal?."

" Yes."

" What kind of royal?."

I looked at him while poured down cream into his cup of hot chocolate. " You have to figure out that yourself." I gave him the cup and sat down. " So about your dream."


End file.
